Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning or processing the substrate and/or the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon and form integrated circuits. Dozens or hundreds of integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The individual devices are singulated by sawing the integrated circuits along a scribe line. The individual devices are then packaged separately, in multi-chip modules, or in other types of packaging, for example.
The semiconductor devices are electrically tested before being installed within an electronic or other device by use of a test probe assembly which includes a probe card. In cases wherein the probe card is not aligned with a wafer stage for holding the semiconductor devices, the probe card may fail to make proper contact with a conductor pad on the semiconductor device, thus providing false or inaccurate test results, which in turn reduces production yield.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a solution for aligning the probe card to prevent the aforementioned testing inaccuracies from occurring.